There has conventionally been known a liquid crystal panel including a common electrode that covers pixels (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-258206). In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-258306, an electric field is formed by a pixel electrode and the common electrode so that a state of orientation of liquid crystals can be controlled.
In such a configuration including a common electrode, a common signal is supplied to the common electrode via a wire. Note here that since a place in the common electrode that is far from a point of connection with the wire is higher in load on the common signal than a place in the common electrode that is close to the point of connection, a delay in the common signal tends to occur in the place in the common electrode that is far from the point of connection. This results in an inhomogeneous distribution of voltage on the common electrode, raising concern about a decrease in display quality.